


Like Heroes

by inflouence



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Banshees, Demon!Louis, Demons, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flying, M/M, One Shot, School, Teenage One Direction, Tumblr, Vampires, Werewolves, banshee!harry, i cant even think of any more tags tbh, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inflouence/pseuds/inflouence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s what we do. We save each other. Like heroes.”</p><p>Or, the one where Louis' a demon, Niall's a vampire, Liam's a werewolf, Zayn can fly, and no one really knows what Harry is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure where I got the inspiration for this one from. Here's my second try at writing on AO3 :) I hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis may or may not have a crush on the new guy at school who may or may not know what he's doing there.

It started off as a normal morning for Louis.

He woke up at five in the morning when the bell rang. His roommate, Niall, would hiss as a joke when the lights automatically turned on and Louis would laugh along with him.

He’d brush his teeth and head to the showers, where he’d meet up with Zayn who would be floating and waiting for him outside. They’d talk until Niall would show up, along with Liam and his muscle-y goodness. They’d all goof off in the showers and the head back to their rooms, where they’d change into uniforms and head to classes.

Louis wasn’t really a big fan of his classes. Since half of them were major subjects, such as pre-calculus and English, while the other half were classes tailored specifically for his ‘type’, he’d much rather prefer just doing the first half.

You see, these ‘tailored’ classes were not normal things. You may be thinking of a musical class or language, but this was not the case.

Louis wasn’t normal.

No – the _school_ wasn’t normal.

He had to make sure not to get angry, because oh lord, an angry Louis was _not_ pretty. Let’s just say that when his eyes darken and the room starts getting hot, you should run.

But maybe that was because he was a demon.

Niall was always pinching his cheeks because he claimed they ‘lacked color’. Which they did. He was very pale, even during the summer.

But maybe that was because he was a vampire.

Zayn was never late to class, _at all_. If you were looking for him, you’d look up and never down because that’s where he always was.

But maybe that was because he could fly.

Liam was just – he was, let’s just say, very _aware_. His senses were heightened; taste, sight, touch, smell, hearing, ever since he’d gotten bitten at just the age of twelve. The naïve boy had grown to be one of the most courageous and amazing people Louis knew.

But maybe that was because he was a werewolf.

The group wasn’t something uncommon you’d see at their school. Kids would walk around with tails, horns, and cat ears, pulling tricks on another such as filling Niall’s locker with garlic and watching him run to the bathroom to throw up or gluing Zayn to his seat.

Not like Louis didn’t like the school.

He did.

It was just that he didn’t like how he’d ended up there.

His family, normal as could be, was not very happy when they found out about Louis’ ‘demonic ways’. It was hard to cover up the fact that your son nearly burned down his public school building or that his eyes would turn black if one of the kids pushed themselves into him.

And they got tired of it. His twin sisters thought it was cool that he could roast their marshmallows for them with his fingertips, but his parents just found it dangerous and a nuisance.

It wasn’t Louis’ fault that he was different. He didn’t ask to be called a ‘gateway to hell’ or whatever crappy insults his parents threw it him. They were done with it, _he_ was done with it. So they basically exiled him to this school and here he was, thrown into a _jungle_ with tons of people like him.

Everything was organized in such a way to prevent conflicts between different ‘species’. Supernaturals or ‘mythical creatures’ (Louis found this funny because they were very much real) were in one dorm wing and took their specialty classes together to expand their knowledge on what they were and learn how to control themselves.

People with special abilities, such as Zayn, were in one place, hybrids were in another, and so on. It was where people like him belonged. Hopefully, by the time they finished school here, they’d be able to live normal lives without people ever knowing what they really are.

.

.

.

“You heard the news?”

Louis looked up from his desk, turning to look at Zayn. He cocked his head to the side at the raven-haired boy who was surprisingly sat on his chair.

“What news?” Louis drummed his fingers on the table. “I didn’t hear any news.”

Zayn snorted, flicking his pencil. “We’re getting a new kid today. From what I’ve heard going around, he skipped a grade and is in ours now.”

“Oh.” Louis bit his lip and continued making noises on the desk. “What is he?”

“We don’t know yet,” Zayn responded.

Louis nodded just as the teacher began the class. The sound of chalk against the blackboard was heard around the room and he sighed, flipping open his notebook to a clean page and touching his pen to the paper.

A good fifteen minutes of chemistry note taking passed before the classroom door opened. Every student looked up, their eyes trailing on the two people that walked in. One was the headmaster, Dr. Cowell, and the other was a tall, lanky, curly-haired boy with wide green eyes.

“Hello students,” Dr. Cowell greeted with a smug look on his face.

The teacher put down his chalk. “Why, good morning to you too, Dr. Cowell.” He gave his students a look. “What brings you here?”

“As some of you may know, we have a new student that will be joining us for the remainder of the school years.” He gestured to the boy. “Class, this is Harry Styles.”

‘Harry Styles’ gave a timid wave before his hand retreated back to his side.

Louis raised an eyebrow. Normally, whenever a new student was announced, what they were would be announced too. Just like when Liam newly arrived, he’d been introduced as ‘Liam Payne the werewolf’ or something similar to that; Louis’ memory wasn’t that great.

“I’ll take it you’ll treat him with great respect.” Dr. Cowell’s voice became sharp with his words.

Louis knew for a fact then that there was something different about this Harry. No one yet had ever been taken this seriously by anyone, much less without identification of his species. It was odd, and Louis was suspicious.

Dr. Cowell finally left the room and the teacher pointed to an empty desk, which happened to be right beside Louis’. “There,” he said. “You can sit there.”

Harry nodded slowly and obliged, taking long strides to his seat. He put down his backpack when he reached there and slid into the seat, giving Louis a wide grin. “Hi,” he greeted.

“Hey,” Louis responded, still wanting to be nice.

Five minutes passed without a word. Finally, Harry caved in.

“Isn’t this school weird?” He whispered, leaning over so Louis could hear him better. “I mean, I knew that it was different but I wasn’t expecting to see a freaking _medusa_ -”

Louis turned around and within two seconds, his eyes were pitch black, his mouth was open with his fangs showing, fire was coming from his hands and he was giving Harry a sickly sweet smile.

“Were you expecting to see _this_?” He laughed, making Harry recoil.

“Louis Tomlinson!” The teacher’s loud voice broke Louis out of his trance and he immediately returned back to normal, folding his hands on top of his desk so that he would look innocent.

He smiled, “Yes, sir?”

The teacher gave him a pointed look. “Save that for play time, not class time. I don’t need you ruining my desks again.”

Louis nodded and he turned back to the board. When Louis saw Harry again, he was gaping at him like he couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. Louis only chuckled and Harry shook his head in disbelief, turning back around.

This was going to be fun.

.

.

.

By lunch time, Louis had been appointed Harry’s official ‘guardian’ by Dr. Cowell. This confused him because no student so far had ever needed a guardian, but nonetheless he agreed because he liked seeing Harry looking so scared.

At the moment they were currently walking into the dining hall, where the students were as wild as they could be.

Harry, still looking stunned, turned his head to look at Louis. “Do you guys have, er…” He trailed off. “Normal food?”

“Course,” Louis laughed. “’Why wouldn’t we?” He paused. “Well actually, it depends on what you are, and then they give you a different meal plan for it. So you can just tell me what you are and I’ll see that you get the right food.”

“What I am?” Harry seemed very confused. “I’m…Harry. The human.”

Louis let out a loud bark of laughter then. “No, silly,” he said. “Like, me – I’m a demon, in case you didn’t know-” Harry’s breath hitched at Louis’ words but he only continued. “-and I eat normal food but I like spicy stuff the best, so that’s mostly what I get. What are _you_?”

“I told you this already, Louis,” Harry sighed. “I’m just a human. I don’t have some special ability; at least I don’t _think_ I do.”

Now it was Louis’ turn to be confused. “What? Then how did you get in here?”

“My parents sent me here, but they didn’t tell me why,” Harry responded.

“Then you must be _something_ because we don’t take normal people here. Don’t worry, we’ll figure this out.” Louis walked up to the lunch line, where the lunch lady was standing. She smiled at the two and Harry returned it, making Louis roll his eyes.

He pointed to his companion. “He needs to get his meal plan. He’s new.”

“Oh,” the woman said. “Name please?”

Harry shifted. “Harry Styles.”

The woman left the boy’s presence, and surprisingly, Harry didn’t question it. Louis was hoping that he was finally getting used to everything because it was starting to get really old, really quick.

“Here you go.” The woman replied and gave Harry a tray of food consisting of a healthy amount of vegetables, some spaghetti, meatballs, and carton of juice.

“You’ll be getting normal food here, don’t worry sweetheart,” she smiled. Harry thanked her before turning away and the two began walking towards Louis’ lunch table.

Louis was now beyond suspicious. Harry seemed to be getting special treatment and apparently he was normal, which basically was unheard of hear. The teachers, workers, janitors, even Dr. Cowell were all abnormal.

So what was up with Harry?

The two boys reached the lunch table and Louis sat down, Harry following suit. Zayn, Liam, Niall, plus two other girls were already there. Louis waved to them and turned to introduce his guest.

“This is Harry,” he said. “He’s the new kid.”

“Oh yeah!” Liam grinned. “How do you like it here? Is it better than living in the real world?”

Harry let out a nervous chuckle. “Well, it’s certainly different,” he responded. “I’m not sure if I’m quite used to it yet.”

“Don’t worry, mate,” Zayn consoled. “When I was new I was amazed that I could be part of a large group of people like me and not just singled out.”

“But I’m not like you guys,” Harry whined. “You guys are different and I seem to be the only normal one here.”

It was as if everything at the table stopped. Louis mentally face palmed as the five other people gave Harry a shocked look.

Niall suddenly began sniffing the air, a scared look on his face. He smelled his food, which was a rare steak since that was the closest thing to blood Niall could get here, and then back to the air. His eyes finally settled on Harry again and it was as if the blood was returning to his face.

“Oh my God,” he whispered. “He’s not lying. He’s normal.” He faced Zayn, freaking out. “Harry’s normal. I can’t, I-” Niall was grabbing at his hair, devouring his food, doing all he could to distract himself.

The thing was that Niall still couldn’t control himself. Back before he’d come to the school, he’d get in trouble for randomly biting people. His family was the only normal ones he could stand to be around because their blood was too similar for him to take. They’d finally caved and sent him away where Niall couldn’t hurt anyone, because he could only drink human blood and not any supernaturals.

The fact that he hadn’t been around human blood for so long was killing him. He could practically smell it and he just wanted to sink his teeth into Harry’s neck but he sunk it into his food instead.

“Jesus Christ,” the first girl, Perrie, groaned. “This hasn’t happened in years.”

“Is he okay?” Harry was frantic. “He’s okay, right?”

Louis let out a shaky breath. “No, he’s _not_ okay. You’re apparently human and he wants to drink your blood.” He wasted no time on getting straight to the point.

“Oh,” Harry went pale. “He’s a-”

“Vampire, yes,” Liam answered for him. “Niall just calm down. It’s alright.” He gave Louis a pointed look. “I’m going to take him to the nurse’s office…”

Louis nodded in agreement. The two headed off and the table was once again silent. Zayn was picking at his food, whispering to Perrie every now and then and Harry just looked awkward.

Eleanor, who was sitting beside Louis, leaned down to whisper in his ear. “We don’t take normal here.”

Louis pursed his lips. “You think I don’t know that?”

The only reason Louis and Eleanor were close was because they were both demons. They shared the same characteristics and were alike in most ways, so they’d connected in one of their first classes together and never separated. Louis couldn’t say that they were the best of friends, but whenever he was going through something he could always count on her to bring him through it.

It was just something the others didn’t understand. Just like Zayn talked to other flying teens when he needed someone to keep him grounded (no pun intended), Louis spent time with Eleanor because she knew why he would lash out and accidentally burn someone he cared about and he knew why her eyes were always black whenever she was on her period.

That was when Louis began to feel bad because there was no one there to understand Harry.

.

.

.

“Okay look,” Niall said, his feet resting against the wall as he lay on his bed. “He has to be _something_. It’s dangerous for the school to bring normal people here anyway, right?”

Louis nodded. “Uh huh.”

“So maybe they did a background check and found out he _is_ something, so they sent him here, but it just appears that he’s normal because he doesn’t do anything special or whatever.” Niall’s feet returned to the floor as he shifted positions.

“That’s possible,” Louis responded, swiveling in his chair. He decided to change the subject from the mysterious boy. “How are you doing?”

Niall only shrugged. “I told the nurse what happened and she just told me to deal with it. I mean, I’ve been blood free for so long, so why ruin it now? I think I can control myself.”

“Good for you, Ni,” Louis laughed. “Hey, are you ever going to get started on that pre-calc homework or are you just gonna make Liam do it for you again?”

Niall snorted but Louis noticed the blush on his cheeks. “I think you already know the answer to that.”

“Well, tell him if he does mine too I’ll get him out of control.” The teacher for their control class pretty much hated Liam because he didn’t really need the class. He’d been controlling himself better than anyone else there, including his shifts and during the full moon.

“I’ll be sure to,” said Niall. “Going anywhere?”

“To the bathroom, yeah. I’ll be back.” Louis didn’t wait for Niall to respond before exiting their room. He made his way down the hallway, dodging two hybrids playing football. He finally reached the bathroom and made his way inside, only to be met with none other than Harry.

Would Louis ever get a break?

.

.

.

Louis was outside at the football pitch, kicking a ball around aimlessly only because he was bored. He’d left the bathroom as quickly as he came when he saw Harry. He didn’t want to be the one to break it to him that Harry didn’t belong there. Harry wasn’t going to be accepted and Louis couldn’t risk losing everything just because of the curly-haired lad who was constantly on his mind. Even though he was Harry’s guardian, he just couldn’t do it. Niall was going to cave in soon, the rest of his friends were already suspicious –

A sudden sound of thunder filled the air around him and before he knew it there was a cloud on top of his head. A downpour of rain came soon after and Louis just stood there in shock.

“Grimshaw!” He yelled when he’d finally come to.

The boy appeared, his head turned to look at Louis with no-doubt a smirk on his face. “Yes, Tomlinson?”

“Please, could you just _please_ -” Louis cringed when another round of thunder came along. “-stop messing with me today? Just today. It hasn’t been really great for me, okay?”

Nick Grimshaw snorted. “Aw, little Louis is having a bad day?” The thing about this guy was that not only could he fly, but he could somehow partially control the weather, too. Not enough to change a whole forecast but enough to torture Louis every day.

“ _Yes_ , so leave me be.” Louis kicked the ball hard away from him. He knew that Nick had used rain because he thought that Louis’ fire wouldn’t work in it, but again, he was wrong.

“What are you gonna do if I don’t? Send me to hell? Ooh, I’m so scared.” Nick held up his hands and mock-surrender. “Spare me Satan, please!”

Louis raised his eyes up to glare at the dark cloud. “Y’know, these demon jokes are getting really old. What have I ever done to you?”

The rain stopped and the cloud floated down, Nick on top of it and in front of Louis. “You came to this school. You think you’re all that but in reality you’re not, and I’m doing everyone a favor by putting you in your place.”

“That’s not needed, Grimshaw,” Louis responded. “Pick your balls up off the floor and get on with it. I’m tired of this, and you.”

Nick completely ignored his statement. “By the way, what’s up with the new kid? Heard he’s normal and got Niall in a rush.”

Louis pursed his lips tightly in a straight line. “I think you should go, Nick.” Louis never called him by his first name.

“But-”

“Go.”

.

.

.

The next few days went exactly how Louis expected them to.

In all of his classes, Harry was either ignored or ridiculed.

In the hallways, Harry was either ignored or ridiculed.

At lunch, he wasn’t ignored, but ridiculed.

Louis didn’t know how much more he could take. Sure, he wasn’t Harry and wasn’t the one that was being harassed like this, but it was like he could feel Harry’s pain whenever someone scared him so badly that he ran off to the bathroom or when he tried to ask questions in class and only the teachers would interact with him.

So when they were sitting at their lunch table and some tangible ghost had the nerve to pass through Harry, _right there_ , making him scream. Not only that, but she’d managed to ‘accidentally’ cut him right on his chest after she’d gone through. Laughs were emitted throughout the whole lunchroom and with each one Louis found himself getting angrier and angrier. As Harry tried not to cry, each sniffle made Louis want to burst.

Eleanor took notice and her eyes widened, her words coming out so fast they were slurred. “LouisLouisLouis you need to calm down okay? You can’t do this again.”

Louis’ breathing was getting more rapid by the second. “I…I…” It’s like he couldn’t talk. Perrie and Liam tried to restrain him and Harry just watched with wide, glassy eyes as Liam and Niall helped too.

But it was no use. Suddenly the table was flipped and Louis was in full form, completely _seething_ and looking ready to kill. His eyes were darker than night, hands ablaze, fangs out.

“Why the fuck would you do that?” A ball of fire was thrown at the ghost who was now back to appearing human, dodging it quickly. Louis went for another one. “I can’t believe you just did that!”

His voice was becoming louder; his yells were becoming roars. “I’ve had up to _here_ with your bullshit!” Louis’ gaze travelled around the room. “All of you! How would you like it if someone tormented you like how you do Harry?”

Suddenly the floor was burning. Screams were heard and everyone began crawling on top of the tables to avoid it. It was melting and blazing orange. What was beneath the floor could be seen, a wide, dark, gaping hole that looked as if it wanted to swallow the whole dining hall. “You all need to learn a lesson! You fuck with Harry-” He was growing bigger by the second and soon plucked the girl up so she was dangling in his fingers. He looked her dead in the eye. “You fuck with me!”

And then he threw her down the pit.

.

.

.

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t the best idea.

“Louis William Tomlinson, I thought you’d learn by now that you can’t open hell and throw people in it!” Louis’ mum was furious, screaming at him in the headmaster’s office.

Louis hung his head. “I know, mum.”

“We’ve told you _countless_ times to control your anger! You know that’s what turns you. You take a control class for goodness sake; don’t you pay attention?”

“Yes, mum.”

“If I find out you’ve done this one more time, oh boy, you don’t even want to find out. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes, mum.” Louis finally looked up and caught eyes with his father, who was giving him a disappointed look. He hated seeing his parents get so upset and disappointed with him. If it wasn’t enough that they’re son was some kind of demon that could open the gates of hell, literally, the fact that him doing so could get them so upset hurt him even more. He wanted to prove himself to them.

Dr. Cowell sighed. “Bring her back, Louis.”

“You don’t understand, Dr. Cowell. She hurt Harry. You know what they do to him and you do nothing about it! It’s sick and cruel and she deserved it and-”

“Louis!” His dad’s loud voice belted. “Listen to him and bring the damn girl back.”

Louis huffed but obliged, leaning back in his seat as the ground opened, several hisses and creepy laughs filling the air before the ghost girl crawled out. She was breathing heavily and looked all sorts of disheveled, and when she saw Louis she looked about ready to faint.

“You can go, Catherine,” Dr. Cowell told her in a surprisingly calm voice. “We’re sorry about everything.”

Catherine nodded stiffly and Louis could tell that she made herself numb again so that she couldn’t feel anything. She passed right through the wall, leaving the four in the office again.

“Now Louis,” Dr. Cowell continued. “I know it’s hard controlling yourself at times but please, you can’t keep doing this for every small thing. There are better ways to let out your anger than throwing poor girls in hell.”

‘Poor girls’. Louis actually snorted out loud at that one.

“I don’t want to see you back in my office,” he continued. “I’m letting you go this time only because it’s who you are. You’re a demon. But then again, there are demons out there who don’t even have _this_ kind of behavior. Why can’t you be more like Ms. Calder?”

“Because I’m _not_ Ms. Calder, I’m Mr. Tomlinson.”

Dr. Cowell sighed. “Please, just get out of my office.”

.

.

.

It was around that time that Louis started thinking differently of Harry, but Harry began thinking differently of him.

Even though he had done everything that day to protect Harry, Harry didn’t seem to want to realize that and was no completely avoiding Louis. It was like that was the last straw. He wouldn’t even make eye contact.  He just seemed so dead on the inside and Louis wondered if ghosts could take souls.

They were sitting in protection and defense mechanisms class, learning about what and what not to do when you’re being confronted by a normal, and no one was tormenting Harry like they normally would and using what they’d learned on him. Maybe it was because they didn’t want to be sent to hell, because Catherine has just never been the same since that day.

Louis wasn’t even paying attention to the teacher. He was paying attention to Harry; his movements, the way his mouth moved when he talked, his sad eyes and great figure, endless torso – he could go on and on. It was like a new light had shone down on the boy and Louis just couldn’t explain how much he wanted him. It hurt to think that now, Harry had isolated himself from everyone, especially Louis, when all he had done was defend the boy.

It was ridiculous.

.

.

.

It’s amazing how fate works.

One day, a certain someone is avoiding you, and the next he’s your lab partner for chemistry.

“Harry, are you mad at me?” Louis asked him as the boy was pouring a strange chemical into a test tube full of other strange chemicals.

Harry paused but didn’t bother to look up, only continuing what he was doing. “No, why would you ever think that?” His voice was deadpanned.

“ _Maybe_ because you’ve avoided me for a whole week now,” Louis replied. “Ever since the incident.”

Harry pulled up his goggled and put down the tube. “Louis, I’m going to be completely honest with you.”

“Okay.” He nodded quickly.

Harry pursed his lips. “You’re scary.”

That wasn’t really what Louis was expecting. ‘I love you’ would’ve been better, but I guess this was what he had to work with for now until Harry realized that.

“Um,” Louis coughed nervously. “I understand that, but-”

Harry cut him off. “You didn’t let me finish.” He sighed and rubbed his hands together slowly, as if trying to avoid saying whatever he needed to say. “I’m scaring myself too. Ever since I came here, into this classroom, on that first day…I’ve been hearing this sound.” He stopped. “Each day, it gets louder, and it’s _so fucking loud_ whenever I’m around you Louis, it’s deafening.”

Louis’ breath caught in his throat.  “Well…w-what’s it l-like?”

“Like a ‘woosh’ sound,” Harry told him. “Like wind. _That’s_ why I’ve been avoiding you. I couldn’t take the sound anymore, and now I’m getting a headache because it’s back and louder than ever.”

Louis couldn’t even respond. Why was this happening? Why was Harry hearing these sounds, but around him? What was going on? Was something wrong with Louis, or was it Harry?

.

.

.

One day the sounds got so loud that Harry never left his room. He had his face covered with a pillow with a blanket on top of him and he looked about ready to cry.

So Louis left for the football pitch, wanting to take his mind off of everything that was going on.

.

.

.

“Don’t think about it, don’t think about it,” Louis mumbled to himself, shooting the ball but missing terribly. The more he told himself not think about it, the more he thought about it.

He just couldn’t help it. It didn’t make sense to him. He’d never heard of this before and he’s seen a hell of a lot at this school. But never anything like Harry’s case. He was starting to think that maybe Harry wasn’t as normal as everyone thought he was, like it was his true being calling out to him, but Louis brushed that thought off because he couldn’t think of anything that heard sounds as its power.

Another ball was kicked and this time it actually went into the net. Louis let out a breath because it was getting kind of cold and dark outside. He put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie to try and warm them up before kicking again.

A sound caught his attention before he could go for a third shot and he immediately stopped. He made a full three-sixty degree turn and didn’t see anything. He was just about to continue playing when something hit him in his back.

“Serves you right, Tomlinson,” a voice sneered. “My hail is no match for your hell.”

Grimshaw, Louis thought with gritted teeth.

“Leave me alone, Nick,” Louis seethed. “I already told you-”

Bigger pieces of hail were thrown at him and Louis attempted to protect himself by curling into a ball. “Shut up, Tomlinson!” Nick yelled. “You think you can just attempt to kill everyone by opening up your sinner’s pit? Well, you’re wrong!” More hail. “You think you’re the only one that can get strong when they’re angry? Wrong again!” Even more hail. “I know something about you, _Louis_.”

Suddenly Louis was picked up by a strong force of wind, like a tornado. He let out a loud scream he was spin around quickly, but he couldn’t do anything. As much as he tried, nothing was happening – he wasn’t changing. And that scared him.

“Fear is a demon’s worst enemy,” Nick said in a low tone. “And I _know_ you’re scared. I’m done with you. Once and for all.” He was just about to finish Louis when an even louder scream filled the air.

It was like a bug, crawling inside people’s ears. The wind suddenly stopped when Nick was caught off guard and dropped Louis to a crumble on the ground. Nick was hunched over, trying to stop the sound but it wouldn’t stop. It just kept going.

.

.

.

Harry was a banshee.

He wasn’t normal after all.

Banshees could predict death, which was why the teachers and staff were protecting him and treating him so differently. It turned out that the wind sound was signaling to him about Louis’ upcoming fate. If it weren’t for his loud scream, Louis would be dead.

Louis lay in his hospital bed, his side bruised up and in pain, but other than that he was fine. He’d been shifting uncontrollably for the past three days he’d been in the hospital, which had just caused him even more pain because of the changes.

“I’m so sorry,” Harry breathed from his seat beside Louis’ bed. “I could’ve done something about this sooner, maybe you-”

“Harry, shh,” Louis whispered. “It’s fine. Nick’s gone, and you saved me either way. That’s all that matters, okay?”

Harry sniffed. “You helped me, I helped you, right?”

“That’s what we do. We save each other. Like heroes.” Louis giggled. “A demon and a banshee. Heroes. Imagine that.”

Harry laughed along and then took Louis’ hand in his, rubbing his thumb soothingly along it. Louis blushed and dropped his gaze to his lap. He was praying to everything that he didn’t just randomly shift right then because it would be awkward for Harry to be holding his hand and have it suddenly catch fire.

The room was silent. It was peaceful, but tense, like everyone was waiting for something.

“Louis?”

Louis looked up when his name was called, staring straight into Harry’s warm green eyes. “Hmm?”

“I’m gonna do something, okay?” Harry looked nervous.

Louis couldn’t deny that the fact that he was also nervous. “Uh…okay?”

Harry nodded and a few moments passed. Louis thought that he was just bluffing and had gotten his hopes up for nothing, so he was just about to turn around in defeat when Harry grabbed his head between his large hands and kissed him.

So that was that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has a problem.

Louis sat at the bottom of the short set of stairs facing the front of one of the school buildings. He stared at the leaves on the ground, all of a variety of colors, and the nearly bare tree branches. His lips upturned into a slight smile because the sky was actually clear today unlike earlier that week where it had been raining straight, hardly without breaks. It was nice that he could finally go outside with getting drenched by a shower from clouds.

He held tightly onto the mug in front of him that held his favorite, hot chocolate, even though it was only October. He’d requested it every year he’d been at the school and since he seemed to now be a favorite to the lunch ladies, they’d finally given in and made the drink for him.

Louis took a tentative sip of his drink and wrinkled his nose when he tasted how cold it his become, the downsides of actually going outside for once. He lit up his finger, just a little bit of fire, and touched it to the drink so that it warmed up. When Louis tried it again, it tasted perfect. Just how he liked it.

October was Louis’ favorite month of the year. He didn’t know if it was because fall was his favorite season or because Halloween was one of his favorite holidays. There was something about ‘dressing up’ that really amused him; going trick-or-treating in the same costume every year was quite fun, especially when people asked you how you got the ‘effects’ to look so real (‘How’d you get the fire on your fingers’? ‘Are those contacts?’).

The sound of the door opening behind him did nothing to startle Louis. He only took a long drag of his hot chocolate and listened closely as the person walked up and eased themselves beside him. Louis didn’t even have to look to see who it was.

“It’s a bit cold out here, innit?” said Harry, giving Louis a sloppy grin.

Louis rolled his eyes. “You get used to it. It’s not as cold as my soul, but it’ll have to do.”

Harry let out a loud, booming laughter that sent chills down Louis’ spine and met his fingertips. Louis gave a subtle smile.

“Well, you wouldn’t want to get sick, right?” Harry slowly licked his lips.

Louis snorted. “I don’t get sick. I haven’t gotten sick a day in my life.” He shrugged. “Demon things, I guess.”

Harry hummed. “I see. Well, unlike you, I have the special ability to get ill. So how about we both go inside and do something a bit more warm?”

“Sure.” Louis slowly stood up (but not without help from Harry). He clenched Harry’s hand as he held his hot chocolate in the other and eventually pulled himself up. Ever since what he (and the rest of the school) referred to as ‘the incident’, Louis had become considerably weaker. His side still had a dull ache, he didn’t play football as much, and he got tired and worn out more easily. Not to mention that Harry had become the dominant one, making sure Louis was okay and becoming seemingly over-protective.

It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Louis just wasn’t used to it, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. He was just praying that he would be okay enough to go trick-or-treating with his friends.

Every year, the school allowed a group of kids to go out trick-or-treating, but only if they were stable enough. For example, if you were a werewolf and couldn’t control your shifting, or if you constantly made stupid mistakes that could blow your cover, they’d force you to stay inside. Louis had gone every year thus far because he was good at what he was. He knew what he was doing because he’d been aware of himself earlier than most people.

The two slowly made their way inside the school building, the sound of their feet against the cold tiles bouncing off the walls and resounding through Louis’ ears. A group of students were walking down the hallway, chattering about something the two couldn’t hear. They walked past and Louis let out a small breath of relief.

“So, I heard they’re adding a new class to the schedule,” Harry said, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he attempted to make pleasant conversation.

“Mhm, they do every year around this time,” Louis replied. “Which one is it this time?”

They both stopped in front of a tall oak door. Louis grinned when he realized where they were and pushed it open, revealing a warm room that was empty of any other people.

“I’m not completely sure,” Harry said. “It’s supposed to be cool though. Something for everyone.”

“That’s nice.” Louis hummed. He dropped down on one of the sofas, pulling Harry after him, but instead the taller boy fell partially on Louis’ side. Louis winced because it was the side that had been hurting him for quite a while.

“Oh my God,” Harry said with wide eyes. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I’m sorry.”

Louis laughed, “No, it’s fine. It’s normal. Don’t worry about it.”

“It’s not.” His companion frowned. “It shouldn’t be normal. Are you sure nothing else is wrong? It still shouldn’t be this painful. The incident was back in August. It’s mid-October now.”

“I know that,” Louis snapped, and then instantly regretted it. He sighed. “I guess it’s normal. I should be fine by November or something.” He waved it off. “If not I’ll talk to Dr. Cowell or something.”

Harry nodded in agreement. “Okay then.” He shifted himself. “Now, where were we before?”

“I don’t know,” Louis shrugged.

If he was going to be completely honest, he didn’t know what the two were at the moment. Back when Louis was in the hospital they’d kissed a couple of times and now they were a bit intimate but not such a huge difference from the friendship they had before. Louis wanted them to be more with his whole entirety and being but he just didn’t know if he was ready, or if Harry actually wanted to be with him.

It confused Louis even more just thinking about it.

.

.

.

Louis woke up the next morning to the sound of the bell ringing throughout all the dorms. He groaned as the lights flashed on and cuddled into the thick blanket on his bed.

“I don’t wanna get up,” he mumbled, turning his face into the pillow.

Niall rolled off of the bed. “Tell me about it,” he answered. “We should probably get up before we get in trouble, though.”

“What happens if we _don’t_ get up?” Louis asked. He couldn’t see Niall but he could tell the boy was already making arrangements to head to the showers.

“I don’t know,” the blonde responded. “I wouldn’t risk it if I were you.”

Louis didn’t reply. He stayed inside his bed, wanting to drift back to sleep but as much as he tried, he just couldn’t. The room grew quiet and he knew Niall had left him but probably not without checking on the brunette first. Other sounds in the dorm building slowly faded before everything was quiet.

Louis had never done this before. If there was one rule he always followed, it was the morning one. He’d never had to call out sick because he never got sick. What would happen? Would he get kicked out? Would they summon the devil himself?

He knew his thoughts were quite far-fetched but he didn’t care. He didn’t turn, didn’t shift, only stayed in the same position for what felt like hours, but was most likely only a few minutes. He opened his eyes and reopened them, counted sheep, did whatever he could to avoid thinking about the consequences for his actions.

When he finally felt as though he was safe and no one was going to come get him, he pushed the covers off of himself and crawled out of bed. A quick glance at the clock on the wall told him that it was already seven o’clock, meaning that everyone was already in their first classes. He peeled off his sleep clothes and dug through his closet until he found clothes that weren’t his school uniform to put on.

He felt his heart racing as he escaped his room and entered the hallway of the empty dorms. He left the building altogether and soon found himself trotting towards the gates of the campus with his hands in his pockets.

“I won’t lose my nerve, I’m calming down, calm, calm,” he mumbled to himself. He finally reached the tall iron gates and stopped, unsure of what to do. The last time he’d left to school, which was when he was being rushed to the hospital, he had been unconscious. He didn’t know how to open the gates.

He touched them, feeling the cool surface against his fingers. He knew he couldn’t melt them; that would take a lot of work and would cause permanent damage. What else could he do, then?

“Think, Lou, think,” he whispered to himself. He looked around the campus for an idea, but came up with nothing.

“God dammit!” He yelled loudly in frustration. He kicked the gates. All he could think about was leaving the stupid place. “Open!”

He nearly jumped back in fear when the gates creaked open. His mouth fell open as he watched the action, confused to say the least. How had that happened?

“What the-“ Louis’ mouth stopped forming words when a thought came to him. What if he’d opened the gates because he’d only thought about it? Was that possible for him to do?

He walked through the exit and looked at the still open gates. He thought about them closing and watched them do so right before his eyes.

“Telekinesis,” he mumbled to himself before grinning.

Louis began walking quickly away from the campus, not wanting to think about what he was doing. He was ditching. That was something he’d never done before – he’d thrown people in hell but he hadn’t left the school without permission. In fact, it was unheard of from all the students. He was most likely the first to do it.

He didn’t know where to go. Where _could_ he go?

He finally decided to just keep walking. So that’s what he did. He paid attention to the sound of his footsteps crunching on leaves and twigs, the brisk, chilly, autumn air, and the cloud of air in front of him whenever he breathed. He wiggled his fingers in his pockets and licked his now chapped lips.

After about ten minutes of just walking, Louis was finally out of breath. He hunched over and hugged his ribs, breathing harder than ever. He should’ve known he didn’t have the strength for this.  It would be smart for him to go back but he didn’t want to. He didn’t know why, but he just had no intention of returning anytime soon.

Louis concentrated on breathing, something his doctor had advised for him. Everything hurt. It wasn’t supposed to. He wasn’t supposed to feel like this.

_“Louis…”_

Louis’ head snapped up. What the hell was that?

_“Over here…”_

He straightened his body even though he knew he wasn’t ready to walk again. He turned his head, searching the area around him. No one was there. The only thing he saw was an old abandoned building.

_“Come find me…”_

Louis took a step towards the building.

_“Yes…closer.”_

It was stupid. He shouldn’t be doing this. He should’ve just gone back to the campus. But he didn’t. Something about the voice was so luring, so serene, that he continued his way towards the building. There was no door so he just went straight inside. It was dark and cold, but Louis immediately felt a sense of warmth as something flew over him, like a shadow.

_“I’ve been expecting you.”_

The shadow crossed over his body and between his legs before coming back up again.

“Who are you?” Louis asked, leaning into the touch.

 _“I’m what you’ve been waiting for…”_ It touched his face. _“Your friend…”_ It touched his hand. _“Your savior…”_ It touched his chest. _“Your master.”_

Louis choked. “Are you Satan?”

It laughed. _“No, no, no, not him, but close.”_ The shadow’s voice began fading away but Louis could still hear him. _“You can call me Death.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much! Leave kudos or a comment with some feedback please :) I really hope you liked it!


End file.
